(1) Field of the Invetion
This invention relates to ripper plows and more particularly to a vibrating gang of ripper plows.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
ROGERS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,813, discloses a tractor mounted vibrating plow. A plurality of rippers are attached to a plow frame. The vibrator on the plow frame vibrates the frame horizontally in a direction normal to the direction of draft. The frame is attached to the tractor by a three-point hitch which permits the frame to have a lateral movement normal to the direction of draft.
ROGERS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,804, discloses a vibrating plow having rippers which are attached to a beam. A vibrator is attached to the beam which produces a rectilinear vertical vibration. The vibrating plow beam is within an outside frame and is connected at the forward point by draft links to the outside frame. The outside frame is attached by a single point to the draft vehicle. A colter on the front of the frame carrying the vibrating plow beam is provided to reduce the amount of vibration entering the outer frame.
ROGERS, U.S. Pat. No 3,838,740, discloses a single ripper plow, such as used to bury cables. A vibrator is attached thereto to vibrate it in a horizontal direction normal to the direction of draft. The ripper plow is attached to a single pivot on a frame which is attached by draft link 12 to the towing vehicle. A compression element extends from the towing vehicle to the frame carrying the vibrating ripper plow.
At the time of filing this application, applicant was aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Johnson, 3,502,152; Evans, 3,561,539; Rogers, 3,627,056.